Sirus's story
by Crap Rocket Red
Summary: a POV of Sirus's side of the Dark Chronicle story. Enjoy, R&R plz :
1. I like flowers Caught!

**Ok guys. this is about that little rabbit thing. Hope you enjoy. Check out Kid and Titch's world dominations. Its in crossovers for fable. :)  
**

A young boy, rabbit like, with long, brown ears, a small, twitchy nose and wearing rags that could only be useful for beggars and scavengers, was sniffing the air hopefully. He was inside the so-called "Moon Flower Palace" and was looking for its most beautiful possession, the legendary Moon Flower. He was very fond of flowers and liked to travel to find and record all flower type.

He knew he shouldn't be here but he just had to see it.

The young boy could be arrested or worse for just being here.

He didn't know who lived here, although, he was told that a beautiful queen resided in this palace.

He sniffed the air again, this time picking up the scent of a strange being and then he began to panic, a human was the being he sensed. Death, jail and the danger of being outlawed were possible. He heard footsteps, talking and metal clanking, drawing closer and closer. The young boy took off at a sprint. Although the floor of the palace was smooth and clean, his feet began to develop pain. After a few short minutes, the pain began to worsen and he couldn't help but give a small cry of pain. Finally, after another few minutes, the noise that had made him so scared died away and the young rabbit being could breath normally. After a huge sigh, a small scratch of his ear and a smile on his face with only a hint of fear left in him, he turned to continue his journey, only to come face to face with a palace guard.

"Well, well, well. Aren't we in trouble?" The guard mocked. He gave the boy an X-ray kind of stare." Hm? You're a young one to be a thief."

"I-uh-you see, please sir, I like flowers and I just wanted to look at them. Please sir!" The rabbit child pleaded. He began to explain about his passion for flowers and the many different types he liked to look at, the reason why he was here and apologised many times. From the guards face, he didn't believe to boy. He grabbed hold of the neck on the rags that the boy was wearing and began to drag him through the palace. The young boy was now whimpering in fear and only half-heartedly began to struggle.

"Please! I like flowers, I like flowers and I only wanted to look at the flowers!" he yelled while beginning to cry and squirm. He yapped on for all his worth until he was taken into a large garden. It was virtually made from flowers.

"I only wanted to look at the flowers please!" he shouted again.

"No! You were trying to steal palace artefacts. I know it you runt," the guard accused.

"Please, Sir I like flowers, I wanted to look at the flowers! Get off me." The rabbit boy shouted.

"No, stop lying!" the guard bellowed.

He dragged the boy towards a beautiful young woman.

She had long blonde hair and wore a dress fit for only the royal. Her emerald green eyes narrowed and her expression changed from sensational, to confused as they fell upon the boy and his rags.

"What is it? Who is this?" She asked. Her voice was like a million angels, all in song together.

"I uh-," The boy couldn't get his words out; the woman's beauty had his voice in knots.

He felt himself turn as red as the setting sun.

"Your highness, this young runt, was stealing from the palace, I want him executed immediately!" the guard demanded. So this was the queen, the beautiful queen he had been told of. The boy's heart was racing although he knew it was all over for him.

"Hm?" The queen gave him a questioning look.

"I see," Her voice was unfathomable.

"Please, y-your highness, I like flowers, a-and I just wanted to look at the flowers," the rabbit boy stuttered.

"I see. Hm, there is truth in your eyes. I cannot believe a child like you would honestly steal. You like flowers you say? I believe that can be arranged!" the queen announced. The boy looked up, a glint of hope in his eyes.

"Y-you mean it? I'm not going to get punished. Th-thank you your majesty!" the boy stammered, he leaped up in joy. The guard, on the other hand, had other plans.

"Your highness, you simply can't!" he shouted. Rage pounded through him.

"Please leave us and continue your duties, there will be no more say on the matter," the queen finished. The guard scowled, turned and stalked off with a stomp on his step.

"Now what is your name?" the queen asked the boy.

The boy hadn't been expecting that question.

"Oh, my name? Uh," the young boy thought and thought but he simply couldn't think of his name. He remembered a small moon woman talking to him when he was young.

"_Come dear, it's time to give you your name…"_

It was custom for a child not to be given a name at birth but only weeks after.

The woman's voice danced around his head. He was getting a flashback, but when was this? Who was this?

"…_and to all of his family, dearest friends we shall now name this young boy, in the hope he will help uphold our finest traditions and make we Moon People proud. Young boy, your name is…" _

His head span, he didn't hear his name.

"Uh…" He mumbled. He felt faint.

"Young boy are you ok? May you answer my question?"

. "I-uh, I don't know my name Miss. I don't even have a home Miss," the boy said hurriedly. He shook his head, trying to re-awaken his memory, during which time he began using the word "Miss" more times than necessary. The queen seemed curious.

"Oh!" Queen Alexandra seemed surprised and even a little disgruntled. "Well, in this palace you will be known as, Sirus!" the queen announced. Sirus, with his new name, seemed surprised.

"Why Sirus Miss? In this palace Miss?" He asked. Once again using "Miss" more often than needed.

"Sirus seems like such a good name for a strapping young man like you. As for in this palace, you have no home do you not?" the woman asked.

"No Miss."

"Then you will live here in the palace and, in addition will know me as Alexandra and you are the new palace gardener. Now there are some flowers to the right of the river that need tending to," the queen winked. "Have fun and I will show you to your room later."

**Well guys? I guess its ok. I began writing it when I was in year seven. Now I'm in year 10. R&R please. I'll have chapter two up soon.**


	2. My job!

**Chapter 2 is up now. tell me what you think. And check out Kid and Titch's world Dominations. It's in crossovers for fable. :)  
**Sirus hummed merrily to an unknown tune. It was his first day being the palace gardener. He lifted his head and sniffed the air. The scent of fresh spring flowers greeted his nose, Sirus felt right at home here.

"Flowers, flowers, I like flowers," Sirus let rip with a song of his own creation. Not very catchy and the lyrics didn't go well, but Sirus couldn't care less.

"Flowers, flowers, I like - aiigh!" Sirus leaped back, he had seen something that looked like a poison flower. Deep purple and yellow, with hints of red and green.

"Alexandra!!!!" He started panicking, his first day on the job and he already needed help!

"Yes? Oh, ha-ha!" Alexandra stepped gracefully down the palace garden staircase. She chuckled at Sirus's fear, but in a kindly way.

"Relax Sirus dear. It is the Ruyaha Plant. It looks poisonous but it is actually quite a harmless thing. It creates a juice so tasteful that even life itself cannot resist!" Alexandra explained. She patted Sirus's arm gently.

"Now, you make sure you take care of these ones. We need them for our palace dinner soon," She beamed at him.

Sirus's face was full of awe.

"Whoa! Awesome!" He exclaimed joyfully. He leaped up and immediately began watering the flowers once more.

Alexandra smiled at the joyful nature of the young boy.

His face beamed as he continued his duties watering the flowers.

"Sirus dear, I'm going into the kitchen. If you will, harvest a few of these Ruyaha plants for our palace dinner. Bring them to the kitchen when you finish," and with that instruction, Queen Alexandra glided away, like an angel on the Planet.

Sirus stared at her vanishing figure. His face blushed deep crimson, as red as a rose in bloom.

"I- of course ma-am," Sirus smiled gleefully. He turned to the flowers and began to pluck the leaves gently, caring not to rip their tender bases.

After a few minutes of careful plucking and checking for rotting, Sirus had an armful of beautiful purple and yellow flowers. He positively beamed with joy as he made his way to the palace kitchens to give the Angel her flowers.

"Angel…Ha-ha!" Sirus laughed at his never-to-be-known name for the Queen. He skipped the rest of the way to the kitchen; then stopped.

"Uh…" Sirus had no idea where the kitchen was. He peered left and right, half expecting to see a sign pointing him in the right direction.

Sirus set off at a small pace peering into every room but found no kitchen. He began to panic. Small whimpers of fear left his throat.

"Could have told me where it was…" he muttered under his breath. A small noise to his left side made him whip round to come face to face with Queen Alexandra. A sigh of relief left his mouth.

"I'm sorry for wandering around Miss, I couldn't find the kitchen and I got a bit lost," He scratched his head with a grin. Once again, Alexandra would have to help him out of his mess.

"Ah of course Sirus darling, forgive me I should have told you. Follow me dear," with that, Alexandra set off at a trot. Laughing like a child.

The kitchen was heaven on Earth.

Sirus peered left and right, the sight was amazing.

"Over here!"

Sirus broke out of his trance. Alexandra was calling him.

He half-skipped towards the voice and found Alexandra was stood talking to a man in a white coat and a funny shaped hat.

"Huh?"

"Sirus dear this is Ferdinando, he is our palace chef," Alexandra introduced him.

Ferdinando smiled at Sirus.

"Aha! So-a this is-a my new-a work buddy eh?" he said in an Itlinio accent.

((Itlinio = new Italian for Sirus's story))

"Uh… yeah!" Sirus replied with a small sigh.

"Hey-a, what's-a wrong little one? Don't worry; I'm not a bad guy!" Ferdinando winked.

Sirus smiled back. He seemed sure now.

"You seem a nice guy…" Sirus said. "Oh! Here are the flowers you wanted Miss!" He exclaimed.

He thrust the flowers into the Queens hands. Literally hundreds of medium sized, sunlight-bathed flowers almost tumbled onto the pristine marble floor. Alexandra passed them into Ferdinando's hands.

"Ah, thank you Sirus dear, these are perfect! There are so many!" Alexandra beamed at him. She gave a curt nod and bent to taste a small bubbling pot of deep crimson liquid.

Sirus immediately began to blush.

"Heheh, no problem!" Sirus replied. "So what exactly is this juice that is so good?"

"Aha! The boy is-a after the juice. Aha!" Ferdinando laughed extremely hard. Sirus looked a little downcast.

"Oh? Now don't fret little one, I was just-a having a little bitty joke! I didn't mean no harm young-a one!" Ferdinando explained. Sirus's face lit up.

"Whoops, sorry sir. I didn't realise it was a joke! Ha-ha!" Sirus laughed along with the plump but jolly chef. At that time, Alexandra re-appeared at Sirus's side, she had clearly finished tasting the food.

"Ah, I see you two will get along just fine! Well Sirus dear, Ferdinando, I must leave to attend a meeting, I do hope you will excuse me," Alexandra smiled. "Might I add the food is delicious, keep it up Ferdinando!"

"Ah the royal can't wait eh? Goodbye my lady," Ferdinando bent down and gently kissed Alexandra's hand.

"Oh!" Alexandra giggled. "I'll leave you both too it!"

Alexandra left and Ferdinando turned to Sirus.

"Now, lets-a look at these plants eh?" Ferdinando peered at the large amount of Ruyaha leaves; amazement appeared in his eyes.

"Wow. First-a day on the job and you are great-a! Not a rotting plant in sight!" Ferdinando beamed.

"So-a, now we need to teach you-a how to make-a Ruyaha soup-a!" Ferdinando wandered over to a bubbling pot.

"Now, I had this boiled for the plants."

Sirus peered into the boiling pot; a crimson and violet liquid was inside.

"Did you already pick some flowers Mr. Ferdinando?" Sirus asked timidly.

"Hm?" Ferdinando was clearly testing the soup so far, but Sirus had so many questions whizzing round his head.

Suddenly, Ferdinando straightened up.

"Sirus! If you please-a, add about seven of the plant leaves to the pot, but wait-a three seconds after each one," He requested.

Sirus got to work right away.

"One two three add, one two three add…" he muttered to him self. The effect was immediate. The bubbling liquid turned the deepest purple.

"Wow!" Sirus exclaimed. Ferdinando patted his back and gave him a strange looking piece of paper. On the front was the number twenty and a picture of different types of furniture and clothing.

"Go and get yourself-a something nice-a!" Ferdinando beamed.

"W-wow," Sirus was lost for words. He thanked Ferdinando and skipped out of the door.

"Just doing my job!"

**Some words you guys might not get, I just made them up. R&R please. Hope you enjoy. I'm kind of stuck and if any-one has clips/videos of his memories from the game, I'd be really grateful and maybe even put you in my other story "Kid and Titch's world Dominations". **


End file.
